creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Opportunity
Get away from him! He is not yours to take! Not yet anyways! Get out of here before I report you for interfering. Oh, hello. I see you’re awake. Today sir is your lucky day. Well not really it is the worst day of your life to be completely honest but thankfully you have me to help fix everything for you. I hate to break it to you but you sir are well… dead. Hahaha No this isn’t some sick joke your friend Stephen didn’t put me up to this. No sir. You are 8 feet in the ground rotting away as we speak. Not only are you dead but you sir, are in hell. That is where I come in. Your punishment has been to relive the worst day of your life for all eternity. Or, until you do things right. Yes, you heard me you can change things by doing what is needed of you to earn entrance into heaven. Hahaha I know you always thought hell was fire and brimstone. Demons with pitchforks laughing as they poke you in the rear and fillet your flesh over a lake of fire. Sorry to disappoint you but hell isn’t so exciting. Each person has their own personal hell. They are cursed to relive worst day of their life over and over. Hell, however has begun to overfill. Yes, you mortals seem to become more lost and wicked as time goes on. Thus, your opportunity. If you do your righteous work during this day you will be allowed into…. Purgatory. Yes, I said purgatory not heaven sadly only truly righteous souls are allowed into heaven. I can ensure you though purgatory is a hell of a lot better than Hell. Don’t mind the pun. So let’s get down to business. You have been here for 10 years now and each day you have allowed yourself to be tricked and tempted by a demon. Lucky for you today I am here to guide you. Do what I say and everything will work out I guarantee it. Now get out of bed we have a lot to do today and not much time. As much as it pains me to tell you I think you should go to Dillan's room. Hey, not so fast you don’t want to just bust in. I’m sorry sir I tried to warn you. Last night while you were asleep a man entered your house for a thrill. Unfortunately, he walked into this room where your wife was checking on your infant son while you were passed out in bed from a night of drinking with your friends. If it makes you feel any better your name was the last thing that escaped her lips. She died thinking about you calling your name for help. Now that I think of it I’m sorry I don’t know how that was supposed to help. I just thought, well never mind what I thought we have a lot to do. Now go to your room and get dressed. Wear something that you can move freely in to accomplish what you need, you will need to be able to run and maneuver. Now go to the closest and take the box from the top shelf. You know the old cigar box that you keep your revolver in. Be careful remember you keep it loaded we wouldn’t want you killing yourself again. No today things will be different. This man that entered your house is still here. Yes you heard me he is in the house right now! His name is Fred Tarrent and he is far more deserving of Hell than you ever were. This man gets his kicks by breaking into houses and slicing the throats of young mothers in their 30s before smothering their children. Your wife, believe it or not, was one of the lucky ones. Most he tortures mentally and physically before he silences them with his knife. Your wife was spared of this due to his other tendency. If the husband is home he waits for them in the house to find the bodies. He watches their reaction as they cry over their dead bodies. Yes, that’s right he saw you when you found them. He was hiding in the closet grinning ear to ear as he watched the tears well up in your eyes. He will be coming to the room in a matter of minutes to finish up with you. You need to put an end to this scum. You need to save all of his future victims from his torment. Aim at the door. Yes watch. It’s beginning to open. ---- You did good sir. I’m so sorry, I forgot to mention he uses a gun to finish the husbands but you got him too. You saved so many lives you will never know the service that you have provided the world. What that? Are you going to purgatory now? Will this end? Well frankly sir No. Yeah, you heard me I said No. I know you did everything I asked of you that’s just it. The guy that left as you were waking up. He was an angel hear to try to save your pitiful soul. Luckily, I was able to drive him off. Otherwise, we wouldn’t be able to have all this fun again tomorrow. Where did you go wrong you ask? What did you do to deserve hell? You must be joking. Yes, you didn’t kill yourself… this time… I have four words for you. Thou Shalt Not Kill. Killing sir is a mortal sin and you sir became no better than the scum you just killed the moment you pulled the trigger. Bye ill see you tomorrow. Narrations ---- Category:Demon/Devil Category:Reality